Impulsos, barreras
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: ONESHOT SLASH Severus SnapexHarry Potter. Hace años que este amor se está ocultando, pero llega un punto límite, cuando ambos ya no pueden más. No soy buena con los resúmenes, pero denle una oportunidad S.SxH.P


**Título: **No gasto de esoT_T por poner algo: barreras, impulsos. Pero igual podría haber escrito: papanatas, pellizco!

**Pareja: SnapexHarry¬¬'**

**Género:** MasculinoXDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Rating:** bueh, no sé. La verdad es que me enrollé como una persiana porque estos dos no me inspiran mucho, así que hay un montón de palabras ligadas entre sí, pero en general abunda el "nada".

**Disclaimer: **no me he inventado estos personajes, todos se los ha inventado Rowling (a no ser que...). Hago esto por, ya sabéis, aburrimiento. Ah, y porque Meme vive lejos y no puedo darle un regalo de cumpleaños como Voldy manda.

**Dedicatoria:** esta _cosa_ va dedicada a mi Meme, que hoy cumple diediocho. Me enseñçó el portátil de sus padres. Y yo, hundida en la miseria, pasé la vista por el montón de hojas que componían esta historia... de nuevo por el magnífico ordenador... la vista hacia las hojas mustias y arrugadas... el ordenador... Te quiero Meme, cariño, FELICES 18, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHÍSIMOS MÁS Y QUE ME TENGAS A TU LADO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR CUTRADAS:)

**Nota: **no está beteado. El tiempo apremiaba (la informática y yo... vamos, la tecnología en general parece haberla tomado conmigo) así que habrá errores. Muchos.

Disfrutad en la medida que vuestra imaginación pueda, gracias por leer!

**Barreras, impulsos.**

_-Esto_ podría llamarse de cualquier manera menos jarabe de Adormidera, Potter. ¿Acaso no sabe leer?

Toda la clase estaba en silencio, mirando a Harry. Él se contuvo.

-Sí, sé leer- dijo mirando a su profesor. Snape, de treinta y cinco años, señaló la pizarra con aprensión.

-Y entonces, ¿podría decirme qué pone en la séptima línea?

Mierda.

-Remover tres veces en el sentido de...

-Ajá. Veo que la lectura no es su problema. ¿Entonces?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Harry no contestó.

Él lo intentaba.

Se esforzaba muchísimo, particularmente en aquella asignatura. Pero no lo conseguía. Tenía quince años y cada año pasaba de curso raspando en pociones. Todo lo otro se le daba bien, y sabía porqué pasado un curso de arduo esfuerzo tan sólo conseguía un mísero _suficiente_.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, por su ignorancia. Corra y siéntese, hágame el favor. Calladito y sin armar jaleo hasta que termine la clase- dijo Snape, hundiéndose en un mar de esmeralda.

Era por Snape. Toda la culpa era suya.

Se ponía nervioso en su clase.

Verle paseándose por allí, sentir su paso firme y seguro. Mirar de reojo su delgada figura, sus ojos negros, tan negros que absorbían la luz.

Snape le ponía nervioso.

Muy, muy nervioso.

Hacía años que lo tenía más o menos asumido. Aprendió a vivir con ese amor platónico.

Era su secreto. Ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía. Y mucho menos Ron.

Ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía. Pero desde hacía unos meses, después de aquella desastrosa relación con Cho, y particularmente después de lo descubierto en el dichoso pensadero, se le hizo mucho más difícil sobrellevarlo. Las chicas no eran lo suyo.

Demasiado extrañas, demasiado complicadas, frágiles. Y en su opinión, un poco estúpidas. Prefería el amor de un hombre; más fuerte, más simple, más transparente.

Durante el pasado trimestre también descubrió el porqué de aquél odio por parte del profesor hacia su persona. No le culpaba. Su padre fue muy cabrón.

Pero ahora él sufría las consecuencias.

-¡Potter, no me estás escuchando!

-¿Qué...? yo... lo siento, profesor.

-Castigado después de clase.

Harry suspiró.

Y Severus le oyó suspirar.

Un suspiro conmovedor.

El chico se reclinó en la silla y su largo flequillo se le apartó de la frente cuando suspiró.

Él también lo hizo.

Era un chico que apenas había visto mundo.

Tenía aún quince años, y él treinta y cinco, y él espiaba a su peor enemigo, y había estado enamorado de su madre, y había odiado a su padre hasta la muerte.

Era peligroso para Harry, sin duda alguna.

Había hecho muchos sacrificios a lo largo de su penosa existencia, entre ellos seguir viviendo por Harry. Al principio lo hizo para que Lily, su amada Lily, viviera a través de su hijo. Cuando vio a aquel chico por primera vez.... tan parecido a James... ese pelo... esos andares... esa manera de sentarse... entonces se dio la vuelta , y los ojos de Lily le dieron de lleno en el corazón, abriendo de nuevo viejas heridas y curando otras; ya no estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero... Dios, ¿acababa de enamorarse de un **niño** de once años?

Así fue cómo odió a Harry Potter desde el primer día; por ser tan... fascinante. Quería descubrir más sobre el muchacho, saber hasta qué punto se parecía a Lily... y a la vez se repugnaba por tener esos deseos. Desde luego no eran carnales al 100%. Harry era demasiado inocente, pero sin duda sentía amor por él.

Y que descubriera que James se burlaba de él, que él insulto a su madre (y que estaba enamorado de ella) hizo que aún se odiara más a sí mismo, y por lo tanto, que se distanciara más de Harry.

Ahora ya había cumplido los quince años; empezaba a perfilarse el hombre guapo que llegaría a ser.

Y él ya tenía las primeras canas. Con treinta y cinco años era un viejo que miraba al hijo de su gran rival y de su gran amor, y cada noche pensaba en él antes de dormirse. O lo que era peor, antes de que el Señor Tenebroso le llamase mediante la marca. Había llegado a odiarle tanto en esos años... había llegado a amarle tanto... se odiaba, pero no se quitó al vida porque tenía que protegerle, tenía que luchar contra Voldemort. La sola idea de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo hacía que se estremeciera.

Durante esos años había sufrido lo inimaginable cada vez que el chico se metía en problemas, cada vez que burlaba a la muerte por los pelos. Todos decían que tenía el coraje de su padre. Pero su padre era un cobarde; Harry era tan valiente como Lily.

Lily... sentía una culpa enorme por amar a su hijo, por desear con todas sus fuerzas que la única posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort quisiera compartir su vida con el mayor espía de éste.

Harry estaba ya muy mayor. No era justo que él lo hubiera visto crecer y que su madre estuviera muerta.

Además, tenía muchas cosas en común con el joven.

A los dos les gustaban las artes oscuras. De diferente forma, claro, pero la base era la misma.

Ambos crecieron sin una familia que les quisiera.

Ambos necesitaban cariño.

Ambos amaron o amarían a una pelirroja.

Y en aquél instante, aunque aún no lo sabían, ambos se amaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-Se acabó la clase- anunció con voz seca.

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a desfilar. Granger se quedó hablando en susurros con Harry, y a Severus le entraron celos. Cuánto le gustaría a él ser su confidente.

-Granger, ¿qué hace? Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, y salga inmediatamente de mi clase- a veces pensaba que quitarle puntos a Griffindor era lo único que le añadía algo de sal a su existencia. Dios, qué triste.

Harry le dijo adiós a su amiga en voz baja.

Una hora entera frotando calderos no se le antojaba una perspectiva demasiado agradable, pero intentó que no se le notara; no quería proporcionarle otra decepción al profesor, otra razón que incrementara aún más su odio.

-Limpie esos calderos- dijo señalando vagamente al fondo del aula.

Harry asintió.

En aquel momento, sin saber porqué, la certeza de que nunca sería correspondido le golpeó duramente. Fue hacia los calderos, se le cayeron en medio de un estrepitoso escándalo, haciendo que él también cayera, que sus lágrimas tuvieran por fin una excusa para caer.

El profesor, sin mirarle siquiera, continuó ordenando ingredientes dentro del armario al tiempo que murmuraba "si es que no se puede ser más torpe" lo suficientemente algo como para que lo oyese.

Harry explotó.

-¿Porqué me odia? ¿eh!? ¿qué he hecho yo!? ¡¡JODER!!- se tragó las lágrimas con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y Harry bajó la vista. Esperando sin duda otra bronca, como tantas antes y tantas después.

Pasaron unos segundos. La bronca no llegaba.

Uy. Eso significaba que sería horrible, si Snape tragaba tanto aire para gritarle.

No, no le gritaba.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Luego los abrió, tanteando el terreno.

Una mano en el hombro lo sobresaltó, y pegó un pequeño saltito.

Snape pasó a su lado y empezó a recoger.

Y, ¡joder! Él también se resbaló.

Fue una caída patética; se cayó de culo y se quedó ahí, estático.

Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió una mano a Harry.

Sintió su contancto.

Harry estrechó aquella mano cálida y grande.

Tiró de ella en un imprudente y peligroso impulso; había decidido que ya no tenía nada que perder.

El profesor no tuvo tiempo de gritar que ya estaba encima del joven. Sus cuerpos ardieron. Saltaron chispas en los dos segundos que se tocaron.

Snape se hizo a un lado, indignado:

-¿se puede saber qué hace, Potter!? ¿acaso quiere matarme?- murmuró entrecortadamente-. Eres igual que tu padre, diez puntos menos para Griff...

Harry se impulsó hacia delante, acompañado por una angustiosa y placentera sensación de vacío en el estómago, y le besó en la boca.

Snape se quedó muy quieto.

¿Era posible?

No, no era posible. Él disponía de innegables argumentos y teorías. Había pasado años imponiéndose barreras como para que ahora se las desmontaran con un simple beso.

-Tengo treinta y cinco años, y tú sólo quince.

Otro beso. Ajá.

-Eres el hijo de James Potter.

De nuevo esos labios; otro beso.

-Yo... el Señor Tenebroso...

Harry insistía.

-Lily...

El chico se paró un momento, pero luego volvió a presionarle.

El profesor se rindió.

-se me han acabado las excusas- admitió.

Los ojos verdes le sonrieron.

-Menos mal, empezaba a pensar en serio que esto no era posible.

FIN

¿Reviews? ¿Porfi?


End file.
